Eliatrope blue
by Kagehana15
Summary: As a certain princess has trouble sleeping she begins to sing a song of memories. This is a song fic inspired by wakfu and black paper moon from soul eater.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To all my current readers I am still working on my other stories, but found this writing exercise to be good enough to publish. I hope you all enjoy and unfortunately I own nether Wakfu, or soul eater, or the song black paper moon.**

As night fell across the Sadida kingdom most of its citizens were nestled under the covers safe in their own dreams all except its princess that is. After her eighteenth birthday Princess Amalia was finding hard to sleep through the night and even more so just being able to fall asleep. She would soon turn nineteen and her family worries about her future including whom she would pick as her future husband.

As she too contemplates these matters, her mind begins to drift back to a certain young man with whom she has shared a number of adventures. As she recalls the memories a tune soon flows from her lips.

"Beneath the shadows of the trees

I find myself short of breath

As we journeyed on our quest"

she sings remembering all the traveling they did.

"When you were scared, you never let it show

Even when our eyes met as we became close

Because I could see through all your lies

I see you in my dreams all night and day

Even in a nightmare you'll still be there"

she remembers all the fights and villains they faced together.

"Eliatrope of blue, for you I would grab the stars

To make you smile

And to guide us on our way

Like the bright moon above

If you'll believe in me I can be your light

When you are lost I will be there

Forever by your side"

"I look above because a know you'll

Be there flying through the sky"

The magical time they spent on the boat to Omah Island looking up at the stars.

"When you smile so sweetly at me

It feels as though you've cast a spell

That makes everything alright

That destiny or yours whether horrible, or grand

With our hands we can grasp it

Because we can live our dreams even when we wake"

"Even if a curse is cast on you

It will never win – it will never break you"

She wishes she could thank him again for his help when she was bitten by a demonic rose and when they had to break the curse of the thirsters in Panadlicea.

"Eliatrope of blue, the reason I'm alive

The reason we still breathe

It's all because of you

That we pulled through

If I reached for you and called your name

I know you will find me

Where ever I may be

Here and now I swear to aid your cause

And help set your people free"

"It's true without you all these nights

I told myself to live on without you by my side

But thoughts of you still reach me

It's your voice that calls to me if I fall

You are my hero"

How he had saved her people and the tree of life from Nox and reclaimed the eliacube to find and his people.

"Eliatrope of blue, for you I would grab the stars

And lay them on your path

To light your way and guide you home

When you're lost and lose your way

Look forward it will be okay

I'll wipe your tears away"

"Eliatrope of blue, the reason we're alive

The reason we can breathe

Is because you were there to defend me

So I swear you'll never be alone

When you are lost I will be there

Forever by your side

We can make it through if you believe - If you believe in you and me"

Just after the last verse left her lips she curled up on top of her bed and proceeded to finally sleep whilst dreaming of a certain blue hatted individual. Unfortunately she had forgotten to close her door all the way and both King Oakheart and Prince Armand heard her song. It had them both thinking of ways to help the young Princess. King Oakheart believed he should offer the young King a chance with his daughter while the Prince was thinking of potential suitors to get his sister's mind off the kid whom may not ever grow up. Of course what happens next is another story altogether.

**A/N: please leave a comment and any suggestions for stories you would like to see. **


	2. Chapter 2: Temporary polls

**First off thank you for the reviews this is just a quick update and to get your opinions on future additions:**

**Since many wish for this to be more than a oneshot I was thinking about doing as requested a segment on trisipan/dally and Eva chapter using resonance which is the first opening from the anime soul eater as I think it would fit their situation throughout the first two seasons perfectly.**

**Second I am working on other stories within this particular fanfic including a crossover with the familiar of zero which I admit was inspired to do by another author's work called Children of Brimir. Check that out when you get a chance since mine has a similar combo theme, but different story line entirely. **

**Lastly a couple of what if scenarios where yugo and the gang met under different circumstances and if the way eliatropes mature was different then other races which is why yugo is still small rather than his dragonic lifespan. **

**Just some food for thought. so please leave a comment, or pm me to let me know what you think of these ideas. The sooner I know the Sooner I write which should result with a couple of these by mid to late summer if school and work/virus induced panicked customers do not do me in first.**

**hope to publish again soon,**

**Kagehana15**


End file.
